


Dreams are far from Private

by Neko_Airie



Series: Rarities come in Handy [30]
Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Airie/pseuds/Neko_Airie
Summary: Everything thats happened has started to catch up with D'Artagnan





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one, had part of it ready just had to finish it off. Hope its not too dark.

Athos woke, his head was fuzzy with sleep and his eyes refused to focus in the darkness that surrounded him in the room. He frowned, what had woken him? Then he heard the small whimpers from d’Artangan beside him. He made to encircle his soul bonded with his arms but was thrown off in a fit of struggles against some phantom foe. d’Artangans voice was becoming more and more panicked in his sleep, single words that were hard to understand slipped from white lips. Athos made to reach out and wake him, gently clasping the shivering shoulder in a centre grip. “d’Artangan? It is only a dream. Come back to me” hoping that a grounding voice would wake him, or of not wake then calm him. It did little of either, d’Artangan only shifted more in his sleep and turned his face away into the pillows. Athos shifted himself some more and sat straighter in the bed. Reaching to the side of the bed he lit a candle to see better. He pulled another blanket over d’Artangan and clambered from the bed. Anumpama was curled on a large plush pillow that sat at the base of the bed, the pillow had been a gift from Athos earlier in the year. 

Athos knelt next to her pillow and spoke quietly, seeing if he could wake her instead. He was unsuccessful the dream what ever it was was strong. He reached out and placed a hand on her flank. “Anu-“ He was brought up short by his own breath catching in his chest. His vision slipped sideways and he fell forwards onto Anu. He blinked and realised that his surroundings had changed. 

He was on a bridge, watching something, someone. Looking closer he noticed that it was d’Artagnan and Anumpama. They were facing off against some one that they couldn’t see, it was just a shadowy figure. d’Artangan had his pistol raised and was trying to level a shot. There was something not right to the scene, Athos focused closer and saw that Anumpama was fading into dust, she was dying. Athos tried again to force himself to move again but found her couldn’t, Anu was nearly completely dust now barely even holding her shape. He tried to call out his voice wasn’t working. Why couldn’t he get through.   
Suddenly the world swirled and he was somewhere new; he could hear water. Athos found that he could move this time, walking down a path he came to another bridge. He could see clearly now, there was three bodies on the floor. He got closer and recognised that it was himself, Aramis and Porthos, they were all dead from sword or bullet wounds. d’Artangan came into view, Athos heart sank, he was stood on the edge of the bridge crying. Athos reached out but his hands phased through d’Artangan where he stood. “d’Art, it’s a dream. Please wake up.” He spoke quietly, not expecting his lover to have any recognition. d’Artangan to his surprise turned his head and looked at the Athos.   
“Dream?” He reached out with a hand and waited, Athos also reached out and prayed that he could touch his lover. There fingers made contact and the world slide sideways again.

He was back in his rooms, collapsed across a heavily breath Anumpama. He sat up and pushed himself against the end of the bedstead. Listening he could hear the sound of d’Artangan shifting on the sheets. “Athos?” The younger man was tangled in the extra blankets and he was confused and upset after the dream. He moved a little more and pulled himself free of the blankets as Athos came to sit back on the edge of the bed. “You were having a nightmare.” He declared softly and moved the candle a little so the could see the other musketeer better in the dim glow. D’Artagnan was pale and a cold sweat covered his face. Even awake and present in the room his eyes held the haunted look the showed he remembered the dream.

It was little surprise that the young man should have nightmares. In the recent history of his time with D’Artagnan Athos could easily pin point a list of incidents that would have given even the most stoic of the musketeers nightmares and terrors. He reached out and wiped a hand over his lovers face. “Are you back with me sweetheart?” He asked and checked the man over. D’Artagnan nodded silently and fiddled with the edge of the blankets that were pooled round his hips. “I…you were there…but you weren’t…” His tone was confused. “What did you do?” He asked Athos briefly.

Athos shrugged. “I woke up. You were clearly having a nightmare and you wouldn’t wake up. I wrapped you up some more and tried to get to Anu. See if I could wake her instead. Reached out to touch her then I was in your dream?…” He half explained, half theorised. D’Artangan listened and nodded, he was not sure if that should even be possible and it would be something to look up at a later date. Carefully research as there were sure to be claims of witchcraft if they weren’t careful. The cardinal would relish twisting what they were looking at and making it work for his advantage and destroying them. He shuddered at the thought of what would become of them in that case.

Anu who was now on the bed with her big head on D’Artagnans lap looked at him. “I feel like I should be angry.” She said quietly. “You intruded on our very dreams.” Stating it she looked him over. “But that…that nightmare was horrid.” She conceded to the fact that it was probably a good thing the man had gotten involved. 

Athos nodded. “It was not my intention to commit such a violation. I was just trying to wake you. One minuet I was here then I was…I could feel everything you were feeling.” He looked to D’Artagnan. His hand found his way to Bijou, the daemon was tucked into Athos side and was watching the proceedings. “It was…muffled but I could feel it all, your pain and sorrow. Seeing me, Us dead like that and knowing how you were feeling.” It was an extremely eye opening experience. “D’Art, I need you to promise me something,” D’Artagnan looked up at him and blinked. “Yes?” He asked expectantly. “If something happened, anything that causes us. Me, Aramis and Porthos to die. Live on for us?” He asked in almost a whisper. D’Artagnan looked at him, hesitance in his eyes.

“Athos. I’m not sure that I could. If I make this promise, Its because its what I want to do. To carry on and make you all proud but if it should come to pass. I’m not sure how long I could keep going.” He murmured voice filled with pained emotion. Athos reached out and pulled the young man into his side. “If you promise me that what ever you can do you do with your whole heart and with every ounce of your being then we will be proud and you can know that you will not have broken your promise.” He spoke with soft support and encouragement wanting D’Artagnan to know that he would never not be proud of him. D’Artagnan gave a smile. “I promise.” He agreed. 

Athos accepted that there would be more nightmares, more pain but there was also light. He could share his lovers pain and hopefully ease the burden he felt with it. A long way to go, but with friends the path would be easier.


End file.
